START SAO
by Irechany
Summary: Miles de personas atrapadas en un mundo virtual dentro de un juego mortal. Naruto, un jugador avanzado, pasará por mil aventuras. Adaptación de la serie (novela) Sword Art Online.
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia**** no me pertenece en absoluto****. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a Reki Kawahara. Yo solo he realizado la adaptación ( que eso es más bien ná, pero bueno, así queda más chachi). Aprovecho esto también para recomendaros la serie S.A.O., que está muy pero que muy bien, aunque siempre está mejor leerla :) JEJE**

**PRÓLOGO**.

Un castillo flotando en un cielo infinito.

Es todo lo que es este mundo.

A un grupo de caprichosos artesanos les llevó tan solo un mes inspeccionar el lugar, el piso-base mide aproximadamente 10 kilómetros. Justo encima de eso se apilaban 100 pisos hacia arriba. Su mero tamaño era increíble. Era imposible si quiera intentar adivinar de cuantos datos consistía.

Dentro de él, había un par de grandes ciudades con incontables pueblos a pequeña escala y villas, boques y llanuras, e incluso lagos. Solo una escalera unía un piso con otro, y ellas se encontraban donde vagaban muchos monstruos; por lo que descubrir en donde estaba y poder pasar por ella, no era una tarea fácil. Sin embargo, una vez que alguien lograba avanzar y llegaba a la cuidad del piso siguiente, "Los Teletransportadores" que hay allí y todos lo de los pisos más bajos estarían conectados, haciendo posible para cualquiera, moverse libremente por estos pisos.

Bajo estas condiciones, el enorme castillo había sido, paso a paso, conquistado a lo largo de dos años. La cual línea de fuego es el piso 74.

El nombre de este castillo es **«**Aincrad**»**, un mundo de batallas y espadas que continuó flotando y que había engullido a casi 600 personas. También conocido como…

**Sword Art Online.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1. **

Una espada gris hizo un corte en mi hombro.

La delgada línea en la parte superior de mi campo de visión se redujo levemente. Al mismo tiempo una mano fría pasó encima de mi corazón.

La línea azul, llamada "La bara HP" es una representación visual de la fuerza de vida. Todavía quedaba un poco más del 80 por ciento. No, esta frase no es lo suficientemente apropiada, estaba un 20 por ciento más cerca de la muerte.

Me precipité para atrás, hacia la espada del enemigo, incluso en un principio esto es un movimiento de ataque.

— Haaa…

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y mi respiración se estabilizó. El **«**cuerpo**»** en este mundo no necesita oxígeno; pero el cuerpo del otro lado, o el cuerpo que reposa en el mundo real, debe estar respirando agitadamente. Mis lánguidas manos deben estar empapadas de sudor y los latidos de mi corazón deben estar fuera del rango normal.

Por supuesto.

Incluso si lo que estoy viendo es una realidad virtual en tercera dimensión, y la barra se redujo nada más que en unos pocos números que mostraban mis puntos de vida, el hecho de que estoy peleando por mi vida, no cambia.

Cuando piensas así sobre esto, esta pelea es extremadamente injusta. Debido a que el**«**enemigo**»** en frente de mí es un humanoide — con brazos debidamente cubiertos con brillantes escamas verde oscuro, una cabeza de lagarto y una cola — no era humano, ni estaba "realmente" vivo. Era más bien una masa digital que el sistema regeneraba, sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera muerto.

"No."

Con cada segundo que pasaba, el A.I. (Inteligencia Artificial) que controlaba al Hombre Lagarto estaba estudiando mis movimientos y mejorando su habilidad de responder a ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que esta unidad fuese destruida, los datos eran reiniciados y no pasaba a lo que sería regenerado en esta área.

Entonces desde cierto punto de vista este Hombre lagarto también está vivo. Como ser único en este mundo.

— ¿…Verdad?

Era imposible que haya comprendido la palabra que había murmurado a mí mismo, pero el Hombre Lagarto — un monstruo del nivel 82 "El hombre Lagarto Vara" — siseó y sonrió, mostrando los afilados colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula.

Es de verdad. Todo este mundo existe de verdad. No hay realidad virtual o ninguna falsificación de ningún tipo.

Coloqué la larga espada en mi mano derecha paralela a la mitad de mi cuerpo y miré al enemigo.

El Hombre Lagarto movió el escudo hacia su mano izquierda y tiró de la cimitarra en su mano derecha.

El viento frío sopló en la sombría mazmorra y la llama de la antorcha se estremeció. El piso mojado reflejaba levemente la luz de la antorcha.

— ¡Kraaaaahhh!

Con un gran grito el Hombre Lagarto brincó. La cimitarra dibujó un ángulo agudo mientras volaba derecho hacia mí. Una enceguecedora luz anaranjada iluminó su trayectoria; una habilidad de clase superior, con éxito claro, de la espada curva Fell Crescent. Era un formidable ataque tipo espada que cubría una distancia de 4 metros en 0,4 segundos.

Pero, ya desde antes estaba esperando ese ataque.

Había estado lentamente aumentando la distancia para inducir al A.I. a crear esta situación, Me acerqué al Hombre Lagarto, mi mente registró el olor a quemado que dejó la cimitarra atrás al deslizarse en el aire centímetros delante de mi nariz.

— ¡…ha!

Con un corto grito oscilé la espada horizontalmente. La espada, ahora cubierta en un efecto de cielo azul, cortó a través del pobremente protegido estómago y una brillante luz roja fue diseminada en vez de sangre. Hubo u leve chillido.

Sin embargo, mi espada no se detuvo. El sistema me asistió a través de los movimientos programados y desencadenó la siguiente cuchillada con una velocidad que normalmente habría sido imposible.

Este es el más importante elemento de batalla en este mundo: Sword Art Online.

La espada rápidamente se movió desde la izquierda y cortó el pecho del Hombre Lagarto. En este estado, giré mi cuerpo en un círculo completo y la tercera maniobra hirió al enemigo más profundamente que la anterior.

— ¡Raarrrgghhh!

Tan pronto como el Hombre Lagarto se hubo recuperado del estado de aturdimiento leve, después de no haber podido contraatacar con mucha habilidad, gritó de rabia tal vez de miedo y elevó su cimitarra alto en el cielo.

Pero todavía no había terminado. La espada que había estado balanceándose, actúo repentinamente. De arriba a abajo y llegó a su corazón, un punto crítico.

El rombo color azul dibujado por mis cuatro ataques consecutivos brilló y entonces se dispersó. Una habilidad horizontal de cuatro golpes Horizontal Square.

La luz brilló fuertemente en la mazmorra y entonces, se desvaneció. Al mismo tiempo la barra HP sobre la cabeza del Hombre Lagarto desapareció sin dejar ni un solo punto.

El cuerpo enorme cayó, dejando un largo rastro, entonces se detuvo torpemente.

Con un sonido parecido a una quebrazón de vidrios, se partió en infinitas partes y desapareció.

Esta es la Muerte en este mundo. Es instantánea y no toma mucho tiempo, una destrucción perfecta, sin siquiera dejar una sola huella.

Miré a los puntos de experiencia virtual y a los ítems dejados que recibí que aparecieron en la fuente púrpura al centro de mi visión, balancee mi espada de derecha a izquierda antes de guardarla en la funda que estaba en mi espalda. Caminé algunos pasos hacia atrás y deslicé mi espalda lentamente contra la pared de la mazmorra.

Dejé salir el aire contenido y cerré mis ojos. Mi temple comenzó a flaquear, tal vez por el cansancio de la larga batalla. Agité mi cabeza un par de veces para deshacerme del dolor y abrí mis ojos.

Según el brillante reloj de la parte inferior derecha de mi campo de visión, ya eran pasadas las 3 P.M. Debía salir del laberinto o no lograría llegar a la cuidad antes de que se oscureciera.

— ¿…Debería partir ya?

Aquí no había nadie que escuchara, pero simplemente lo dije y me levanté despacio.

Ya había progresado lo suficiente por hoy. De alguna forma escapé de las manos de la muerte nuevamente. Pero luego de un breve descanso, el mañana vendrá con más batallas. Si das batallas sin tener el 100% de posibilidades de obtener la victoria, no importa cuentas redes de seguridad tengas, va a haber un día en el que la señorita suerte ya no te favorezca.

El problema es que si este juego será borrado o no, antes de que me enfrente al as de las espadas.

Si valoras tu vida sobre todo lo demás, quedarte en una villa y esperar a que alguien más borre el juego es el camino más sabio que podrías escoger. Pero yo voy a las líneas de fuego, todos los días, solo. ¿Seré simplemente un adicto a los _VRMMOPG_ que intenta seguir aumentando sus estadísticas a través de incontables batallas o seré un idiota que cree insolentemente que él por sí solo puede ganar la libertad de todos en este mundo con su espada?

Mientras caminaba derecho hacia la entrada del laberinto con una leve sonrisa de auto-desprecio, pensé en lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Dos años atrás.

El principio y fin de todo.


End file.
